apocalypticodramatique
by Yuketsuko
Summary: Un cri... de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide... il se rapproche...song fic HPDM


**Auteuse : Confiture2tom**

**Base : Harry Potter et tryo for song**

**Titre : apocaliptyco-dramatique**

**Genre : pas trop de genre**

**Rating : M**

**Couple : ryry et dray.. ben voui comme d'ab**

**Disclaimer : Tout a notre dieu JKR comme dab... j'men tape pck dray jlai caché dans mon lit mais la il dort alors ça va pas etre facile qui vous parle ...**

**Statu : song fic**

**Résumé : Un cri... de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide... il se rapproche...**

**nda : je sais pas si vous aller capter grand chose de ce texte mais voila j'avais envie de faire la dessus et puis comme en ce moment enfin on peux dire tout le temps eh ben je chante du tryo javais envie d'en faire une song fic de celle la**

**

* * *

**

oO°Oo

Un cri... De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide... Il se rapproche... Il brûle les tympans...  
Ce cri de détresse déchire les entrailles et broye le coeur... Que faut-il faire ? Rien.  
Ici, à Ste Mangouste, ces cris de désespoirs sont tellement présent que personne ne vient plus voir ce qui se passe.  
Mais celui-ci n'est pas comme les autres. C'est le cri d'un homme... Un homme en manque... en manque d'amour, en manque de sexe... en manque de sang...

Il chante, il crie... Ses larmes se joignent à ses lamentations... Les lamentations d'un serpent bléssé. Sa voie rocailleuse semble comme figée et vidée de toute émotion...  
C'est son coeur qui crie. Son coeur si brisé veut retrouver sa moitiée... Bientot il pourrira et ne pourra jamais plus aimer... Si seulement IL venait si seulement IL l'aidait... Aimer une dernière fois voilà ce qu'il veut... Le gouter juste une fois, voila ce dont il rêve...

Il chante, il crie. Ces paroles toujours les même appelent quelqu'un qui ne les entend pas...

_  
** " Apporte-moi mes cachets  
Serre bien ma camisole"**_

Il crie. Il n'en peux plus. Pourquoi crie t-il ? Il est fou nan ? C'est ce que les médécins lui ont dit. Mais lui sait. Il sait ce qu'il a. Il est en mal d'amour. Il veut réparer son coeur. Son coeur brisé...

Il en a marre de cette prison. Cette prison capitonnée qui l'empêche de respirer. Il veux sortir, il veut s'enfuir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi...

**_" Accélère encore le son de ta voix "_**

Son coeur s'accélère. Il pleure... Sa voix devient faible. Son corps est parcouru de tremblements...Il continue de chanter le même refrain toujours le même...

_"** Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique "**_

Un bruit... pas un cri cette fois. Un bruit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comme une alarme... un grinçement... des dents qui s'entrechoquent... des pas qui se rapprochent... Une sirène, une alarme...

**_" Sirène obsédantes  
Métal hurlant plastique qui résonne "_**

Une femme... une envie de mordre obsédante... un garot... une piqure... le calme... le calme revient dans cet esprit... cet esprit embrouillé... plus rien... il n'entend plus rien... comme une transe... il a une envie de dormir... ses yeux se ferment, son coeur ralentit... il vit toujours mais il est en transe... cette alarme, il ne l'entend plus...

**_" Aux arcades d'acier de l'oreille  
Entartrée par ton ouïe déficiente "_**

Un reveil douloureux... une lumière aveuglante... il souffre. il a mal aux yeux , il a mal à la tête. Son ventre crie famine... il en a tellement envie...

**_" Des éclairs chopent tes yeux au hasard "_**

Cette femme, elle est revenue... elle lui fait boire un produit... il le prend sans rechigner...  
Une convulsion... son corps se soulève, il est parcouru de tremblements violents... Un flash de lumière... puis, plus rien, le vide, le néant...

**_" Les lasers t'étranglent et t'enfoncent leurs dards  
Cette nuit sucera ma sève "_**

Un dernier cri, plus strident que jamais puis plus rien...

**_" Moi, je m'en fiche je râve "_**

En ville, la fête bât son plein. La musique est de plus en plus forte... Les spots éclairent les danseurs ... Le champagne coule à flots...

**_" C'est le grand rassemblement  
C'est la fête ou la teuf des Grands "_**

De l'alcool, des drogues... tout ici est malsain. Des hommes, des femmes sur le sol, dans la foule, ils sont presques morts... overdose... ivresse... sexe... tout ici n'est qu'interdit... tout y est permis... le temple du péché est ouvert à tous... à tous sauf à une personne qui ne devrait pas être là...

**_" Aux yeux écarquillés  
Aux pupilles dilatées  
Et aux coeurs dressés "_**

Un coeur... il bat plus vite que tout les autres... un homme assit au bar, l'air triste... une larme éclate dans son verre de vin... il pleure... Une pensée lui revient sans cesse... cette pensée est trop belle... trop belle pour cet endroit... cette pensée ramène son coeur ... son coeur n'avait depuis longtemps pas battu si fort... un battement... puis deux...

**_" Par le batt'ment de coeur  
Qu'elle te prend sans savoir "_**

Une autre pensée... une larme, plus grosse celle-ci... une pensée triste... encore une larme... il pense à Lui... cet homme... cet homme qui sait si bien le faire sourire... qui sait si bien le faire rire...  
Un cri... une illusion... non, c'est la réalitée. Son homme l'appelle... cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre toutes... Son coeur manque un battement... Il se lève et jette son verre à terre... il se précipite vers l'hopital...

**_" Ton pauvre coeur qui n'en peut plus  
De ne plus pouvoir respirer "_**

Quelqu'un pénètre dans la chambre capitonnée. là un homme... pâle, blond... il est allongé sur le sol... il semble mort... son âme s'est presque envolée... pourras t-il la rattrapée ?  
Un léger baiser déposé sur cette joue... une légere caresse dans ces cheveux blonds... des yeux qui s'entrouvrent...  
L'homme livide se lève et plaque l'autre contre un mur... il lui crie de toute son âme...

**_" Eh ! Toi p'tit con  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "_**

L'autre ne parvient pas à répondre. Il est obsédé par ces lèvres... ces lèvres fines et roses... elles le tentent...

_  
** " Dis-moi p'tit con  
Tu viens franchir le pas ? "**_

Le blond s'est encore rapproché. Il sort un couteau de sa camisole... du sang coule le long du bras de son vis-à-vis... celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de retenir un cri aigu... une langue passe sur ce sang encore frais... sensation de plaisir... sensation de désir... un désir infini... un désir de chair, un désir de sang...

**_" Mais t'ignores le parfum enivrant  
Obsédant "_**

Le serpent lui tent son couteau... il hésite... puis finalement... il peut bien faire ça... faire ça pour LUI... Il enfonce la lame dans la veine trop apparente du serpent... il se rapproche du sang qui coule... il commence à lécher... hum, que c'est bon le sang d'un serpent...

**_" Qui te couvre d'ivresse  
Te transforme en détresse "_**

Ils se mordent, se lèchent... la chambre n'est plus blanche... les murs se sont couverts de sang... des giclées de sang...   
allongés l'un par dessus l'autre... il se goutent, il goutent ce sang... ce sang si bon... ce sang si frais...

_  
** " Et peut faire de ta soirée  
Comme une éternité à crier "**_

leur ventre est enfin rassasié... ils se mettent alors à crier d'une même voix, d'un même cri...

**_" Apporte-moi mes cachets  
Serre bien ma camisole  
Accélère encore le son de ta voix  
Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique "_**

Moi, devant mon ordinateur chante, crie et hurle à m'en déchirer les poumons...

**_" Mais au nom de la vie  
De ces quelques-uns qui sont restés bloqués  
Sur ton drôle de chemin "_**

avez vous compris ce texte... je ne le sais pas...  
je continue pourtant à hurler...

**_" Au nom de mon ami malade  
Qui hurle au fin fond d'son hôpital "_**

mais retennez bien ce refrain... un jour, il pourras vous sauver...

**_Apporte-moi mes cachets  
Serre bien ma camisole  
Accélère encore le son de ta voix  
Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique_**

Tout droits à tryo ( for this song ) et encore merci pour tout le réconfort que vous m'apportez au long de ces journées tristes et mornes...

Juste comme mot de la fin...

**_" Apocalyptico-dramatique "_**


End file.
